Unexpected
by summerlover1
Summary: No one but no one was allowed to have her except him. Ok mister sex god sir it's time to step up. please review


Step Up

Hey everyone here's just another oneshot I thought of

Let me know what you think, please no flamers though I respect criticism but flaming doesn't do any good.

Ugh...again...I don't own Naruto tear happy ugh...

SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS

"Would you hurry up, we're already late!" Ino yelled at her teammate as she dragged him down the street.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, allowing himself to be pulled along by his feisty partner. And indeed it was troublesome, all of his plans of cloud gazing had been destroyed when he had been woken up by Ino not even half an hour ago.

"Are you paying attention to what I'm saying?" Ino demanded, unconsciously running a hand over her hair confirming it was still perfect.

Choosing to stay quiet rather then piss off the blonde bombshell he let his mind drift back to those inviting white clouds.

"Argg…" Ino screeched.

WHACK

"Would you pay attention, its almost time." Ino whispered.

" Troublesome" He couldn't even remember why he had gone along with this crazy plan of hers.

"If you don't do this for me, I promise to make your life a living hell." Ino threatened quietly, keeping her eyes peeled.

Ya cause my life's not already annoying enough as it is, he thought.

"Just remember you pull this off, we go cloud watching for the rest of the day." She tempted.

Allowing himself to imagine what a whole day of cloud watching would be like he silently made up his mind.

"Fine."

Smiling wildly Ino couldn't help but think of how easy it could be to get a guy to go along with whatever you wanted when using the right kind of persuasion.

"Good, ok get ready as soon as we get close to the training grounds we start."

"Goody."

Sure enough, as soon as they approached the grounds Ino set everything into motion. Grabbing his hand she intertwined their fingers, and started smiling brightly.

Giggle "Oh Shika," Ino laughed. "You are just the funniest guy out there."

Shikamaru could feel his face start to redden. No one would ever fall for something like this. Groaning at the audacity of women he tightened his hold on her hand.

"Yes and you're the prettiest girl of Konoha." He mumbled out.

Feeling her cheeks reddened slightly at his comment her smile widened.

"I'm just so happy I found someone like you." She cooed. "This just seems to perfect to be true."

"Hm?" He said, slightly interested to see how she would swing this to get to the topic they really wanted to be on.

"Well now that I have you we can go on doubles with Sakura." She announced, making sure to say this louder then the other stuff.

He had to hand it to her, when Ino made up her mind she really thought it out. Playing along he recited back to her what she was waiting to hear.

"Sakura met someone?" Asking in a "shocked" tone.

"Yup" She squealed, "Isn't that great! She met him at the hospital, they're going out on their first date tonight."

"What about the Uchiha?" Ok now he was working hard not to smirk.

"What about him? Now that Sakura's met this new guy, she'll finally get over him and be with a guy that deserves her." Ino replied back, some of the anger she felt towards the Uchiha coming out in her words.

At the end of her words both of the teens felt the dark flare of chakra above them. A slight rustle was heard in the trees above and then it went silent.

Ino stood still for a moment, waiting until she knew he was gone. Smirking brightly she turned around.

"Well I'd like to think we've made a difference today." Ino announced.

"Bothersome, he's not going to be happy about this." He puffed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Over at the hospital Sakura Haruno closed her eyes, forcing herself to count to ten. She loved her job as a medic nin, second best only to the great Tsunade. There was nothing better then being able to say that your job saved lives and saved lives she did. Mastering the lessons her Sensei had taught her, Sakura now had the raw power and brute strength to make someone hurt if need. Of course using her special talent on poor defenseless men would be wrong she reminded herself for the fifth time.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

Her eye twitched as a hand made it's way up her leg headed for her ass. Breathing deeply she calmly stepped sideways.

"Do you remember what you looked like when you first got here?" She asked carelessly.

Not really understanding what was to come the patient lifted his head..halfway... stopping his gaze at her chest.

"I was unconscious with numerous broken bones and fractures."

Aware of where his gaze was directed she looked down at him her eyes turning icy.

"That's right and if your eyes don't move farther north I'll happily return you to that condition." She replied easily.

Taken back he looked her over. Standing a little over 5 feet and with a slender build the medic in front of him didn't seem like such a threat.

Having made herself as clear as possible Sakura opened his medical record, recording he had been successful healed, she stated he could be released from the hospital under the order he take it easy.

Man I wonder what Sasuke and Naruto are up to today, Sakura thought, hopefully they're having a better day then I am. Looking at her watch she smiled gratefully, this was the last patient before she could leave.

The hand was back on her leg, making its way upwards. That was it, this was the last straw. Turning around Sakura was ready to rip the guy's arm off. Instead she only managed to open her mouth before a set of strong muscular arms wrapped themselves around her body.

The patient seemed to recoil as if on fire. Moving to the opposite side of the room, all colour drained from his face.

"Sakura" Her name whispered slowly beside her ear, causing her to shiver at the sound of his voice so close to her.

"Sasuke" She replied as steadily as she could.

Looking straight ahead Sasuke Uchiha stared down the scared ninja, his eyes flashing in warning not to come near her again.

Eyes widening at the obvious warning the patient edged towards the door. Sure the medic was beautiful with one of a kind pink hair and emerald eyes but there was no one stupid enough to miss the territorial gleam in the man's eyes standing before him. If that weren't enough to make anyone back off the fact that the man staring him down was the Uchiha certainly put fear into his heart. He wouldn't be coming back to the hospital for a long while if he could help it.

"I...I'm just...going to go." With that he ducked out of the room, heading for the exit without looking back.

Slightly flustered Sakura pulled herself out of his warm..safe...muscular.. NO! Stomping her foot in frustration she put some space between them.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked angry.

"He was all over you." Sasuke stated quietly, his eyes now back to normal slowly making their way over her body before returning to meet her gaze.

Shocked that he would even care let alone do anything about it had Sakura meekly shaking her head. "I was handling it."

"Right" He drawled, his tone sarcastic.

Fighting back a nasty remark she kept her voice light, "What are you doing here?"

"Hn"

"Fine don't answer," Moving over to the counter Sakura put the file back in it's rightful place. "That was my last patient for the day. I have to go home and get ready I have plans tonight." Ino had called her this morning inviting her out for dinner at some new fancy restaurant. She really hadn't wanted to go, instead opting for a quiet night but had finally given in when Ino had pointed out how rarely they saw each other anymore.

Sasuke's eyes bled red, before she even had time to react he had her pushed up against the nearest wall, his body pressing into hers.

"You're not going." He stated calmly, the decision final.

"What!" To shocked to really struggle with their position. His eye's still red, traveled over her body with a look that came pretty close to being considered possessive. Tightening his arms, he repeated himself.

"Your not going." His voice leaving little room for argument.

"But..I.."

Lips smashed against her own stopping any form of objection. Stunned Sakura was to shocked to respond. The man she had liked for years was kissing her!

She was snapped out of this thought by the feel of his tongue running along the line of her lips, asking, begging for entrance. Without a thought she opened her mouth, her tongue shyly meeting his. Lost in the feel of this man Sakura ran her arms up his, feeling the muscles bunch and flex under her hand. A low deep moan rumbled up his throat, his own hands spreading over her back and head gently, persuasively pushing her closer.

Getting her to tilt her head sideways Sasuke took advantage of the position taking full possession of her mouth again and again. Sakura's legs seemed to give out, leaning forward she let Sasuke support her as the feel of him became to much.

Slowly needing air they drew apart. Breathing deeply Sakura could only stare him in the eyes while she fought to breath properly.

Watching her watch him, Sasuke couldn't help but feel slightly pleased with himself. In his arms she stood her cheeks tinged pink from embarressment and excitement, her eyes shining brightly. Slowly unwrapping himself from around her Sasuke let her lean against the wall.

Leaning in he whispered "You're not going." With that he headed for the door.

Sakura leaned against the wall still to shaky to move, her focus on keeping herself upright rather then thinking about going anywhere. Even her Inner self had seemed to go quiet.

"Be ready for six."

"Sasuke?"

"We're going out," Stopping he looked over his shoulder. Smirking he suddenly added "Unless of course you want to stay in?" His eyes narrowing in on her lips.

Flushing with excitement she swallowed, "Right six."

Smirking arrogantly Sasuke led himself out of the room heading back to finish training.

Sakura dropped to the floor, her back against the wall. With her heart still beating rapidly a smile graced her lips. She hoped Ino wouldn't mind when she cancelled on her.

_Fini_

SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS

Well there you go, hope you liked it, thanks for taking the time to read it.

Let me know what you think, please no flamers.

Please Review


End file.
